


And Your Head Was Spinning With Adoration

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, mobgoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Three best friends use the famous Ace Detective as their personal fucktoy. Day 6 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	And Your Head Was Spinning With Adoration

“He’s so cute when he moans,” Chiyoko giggles as she thrusts rhythmically into Goro, the strap on between her legs travelling deeper into the detective’s stretched hole. And Goro laid on the barely plush bed he was propped upon, blindfolded and naked, taking the silicone cock inside of him greedily as his lustful moans filled the small room, wet sounds echoing as the cock scraped the inside of his walls in piercing bliss. 

His manager had arraigned for him to attend a meet and greet, something Goro had experience in due to his celebrity status. However, he did not expect it to involve being fucked by droves of fangirls, groups coming in and out as they pleased with little regard to his personal feelings. He was put there to be used as nothing but a toy, an outlet for any and all sexual fantasies his fans had dreamed of enacting on him, now realised for one day only.

“Yeah, I can’t believe the Ace Detective is such a Super Slut,” Momoko laughed, picking up a vibrator before turning on, the wand in her hands buzzing frantically in her hand. She brought it up to Goro’s erect penis, the member aching between his legs, red and flushed and dribbling precum, loving the way he spasmed under her as the vibrator rattled against his cock. Momoko laughed as Goro screamed in bliss, Chiyoko feeling his hole clutching tightly against her cock as he came from Momoko’s teasing, gritting her teeth as she wrapped her hands around his hips to desperately reach her own orgasm. 

“Fuck, Akechi-san, you’re not supposed to cum before me!” Chiyoko hissed as she fucks him harder, her lust and anger coalescing into each thrust of her hips, Goro crying under her as his brain continued to sear with the unbearable waves of pleasure. Hot tears stained the eye mask he wore, plunging him into blindness, at the mercy of the girls and the sensations that assaulted him, swimming in dizzying confusion of lustful sensations as the girls continued to touch him with their slender fingers, Chiyoko slapping her hips against the plump flesh of his ass as Momoko continued to painfully drag the wand across his length. 

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Yoshiko sighed, stroking her large cock as she watched Goro’s face contort uncontrollably, his mouth uttering loud moans, gasping as his head turned towards her, almost begging at her to put in her meaty cock. An opportunity of a lifetime presented itself to her, Yoshiko shoved her cock into Goro’s mouth, smiling as Goro instinctively closed his lips around her erect shaft, sucking hungrily on it. She moaned lustfully, her throat rattling in satisfaction as he ran his tongue against her cock head, loving the feeling of his slick tongue running against her sensitive skin as she grabbed a fistful of his shaggy, brown hair, gently rocking her hips as he savoured her taste, “Guess the detective has many talents, that or he sucks cock regularly,”

Goro could not refute Yoshiko’s comment as the girls continued to treat him as their prize, Momoko giggling as she trailed her hands to pinch at Goro’s nipples, Goro whining muffled as his mouth was still stuffed with cock, his rumbling moans sending shivers up Yoshiko’s spine as she pulled him further into her crotch. Another orgasm erupted from Goro’s cock, his mind eroding further as he spiralled deeper into the never-ending cascade of his own indulgence. And soon Chiyoko and Yoshiko reached their orgasm, brought by the onset of Goro tightening both holes, the toy in his ass pressing uncomfortably against his sensitive prostate while hot, sticky cum stuck to the back of his throat as it poured down into his gullet. 

“Awww shit, that was-,” Chiyoko gasped, catching her breath as her orgasm finally waned, a high that raised new horizons of her own pleasure as Yoshiko pulled out from his mouth, strands of Goro’s spit glistening in the low light like spiderweb, still tethered to her cock and his tongue, as if inseparable, “That was so good. I feel so dizzy- Fuck,”

“And that’s another tally for the collection!” Momoko squealed happily, in her hands that previously held the wand now gripped a black marker, dragging three lines on Goro’s skin amongst other smudged marks from those who came before them, “We’re nearly done with using you, so please continue to be a fuck toy for us until we’re fully satisfied, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
